This invention relates to kilowatt-hour meters such as are provided on a consumer's premises to measure electrical energy consumption.
At the present time, kilowatt-hour meters are electromechanical devices which effect analogue multiplication of the instantaneous values of voltage and current and analogue integration of the product. It is one of the objects of the present invention to provide an improved form of kilowatt-hour meter in which the determination of energy consumption is effected electronically.